Elmo (Shrek)
TopCatFan115's movie spoof of Shrek Cast * Shrek - Elmo (Sesame Street) * Donkey - Grover (Sesame Street) * Princess Fiona (Human) - Shimmer (Miss Spider’s Sunny Patch Friends) * Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Lord Farquaad - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) * Dragon - Baby Bop (Barney & Friends) * The Big Bad Wolf - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) * The Three Little Pigs - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes), Orson (Garfield and Friends), Hamm (Toy Story) * The Three Blind Mice - Jerry and Tuffy (Tom and Jerry) and Stuart Little * Gingy - Sid (Ice Age) * Pinocchio - Woody (Toy Story) * Magic Mirror - Nostalgia Critic * Thelonious - Cyclops (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) * Monsieur - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Monsieur Hood's Merry Men - The Singing Cat Gang (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * The Seven Dwarfs - Minions (Despicable Me) * Snow White - Matilda (Matilda (1996)) * Cinderella - Madeline (Madeline (1998)) * Donkey's Old Owner - Mammy Two Shoes (Tom and Jerry) * Peter Pan - Jimmy Neutron * Tinker Bell - Marilyn (The Magic Voyage) * Geppetto - King Harkinian (Zelda CD-i) * Angry Mob - Gaston's Buddies (Beauty and the Beast) * Captain of the Guards - Chief Wiggum (The Simpsons) * Guard That Breaks Witch's Broom - Lou (The Simpsons) * Baby Bear - Koda (Brother Bear) * Papa Bear - Kenai (Brother Bear) * Witch - Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) * Witches - Gerty, Gabby and Fanny (Casper Meets Wendy) * Three Fairies - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" - Brad and Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Woman who screams "Give him the chair" - Mrs. Puff (Spongebob Squarepants) * Woman cheering "alright" - Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) * Guard next to Farquaad - Lickboot (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Shrek in Armor - Batman (The Lego Batman Movie) * Priest - Priest (Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) * Woman who faints - Miss Hannigan (Annie) Scene Selection # Elmo (Shrek) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("All Star") # Elmo (Shrek) Part 2 - The Flying Talking Monster # Elmo (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Couple # Elmo (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors # Elmo (Shrek) Part 5 - Lord Oscar the Grouch/Nostalgia Critic the Magic Mirror # Elmo (Shrek) Part 6 - Welcome to Duloc # Elmo (Shrek) Part 7 - Red Monsters Are Like Onions # Elmo (Shrek) Part 8 - Crossing the Bridges # Elmo (Shrek) Part 9 - Facing Off Baby Bop # Elmo (Shrek) Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Shimmer # Elmo (Shrek) Part 11 - Escaping Baby Bop # Elmo (Shrek) Part 12 - Elmo Removes His Mask # Elmo (Shrek) Part 13 - Making Camp # Elmo (Shrek) Part 14 - Under the Stars # Elmo (Shrek) Part 15 - At Oscar's Home/Shimmer's Bird Song/Make Up # Elmo (Shrek) Part 16 - Monsieur Plankton # Elmo (Shrek) Part 17 - Heading to Dulcoc ("My Beloved Monster") # Elmo (Shrek) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner # Elmo (Shrek) Part 19 - Grover Discovers the Princess' Secret # Elmo (Shrek) Part 20 - Sunrise/Covington's Proposal/Wedding Preparation ("Hallelujah") # Elmo (Shrek) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For # Elmo (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset # Elmo (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm a Believer") # Elmo (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits Gallery Elmosad.gif Super grover flying high.jpg BUBBLES.png Category:Shrek Movie-spoofs Category:TopCatFan115 Category:My life as a Teenage Robot Spoofs Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Ideas Category:Elmo x Bubbles